


A Destiel Picnic

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Sam, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Gabriel, Understanding Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy picnic with Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiel Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was requested by Selphixx on tumblr who wanted " Destiel, Dean and Cas on a farm (I don't know why) and Cas wants to take a Dean out on a picnic." I hope this is okay. I sorta accidentally (on purpose) made Cas asexual because I've been meaning to write a fic where he and a Dean are together romantically but not sexually. I hope you don't mind. It's just general fluff I guess.
> 
> If if anyone wants a one-shot, let me know. I'm pretty bored right now and I'm thinking of just writing a bunch of one shots or shot fics to get ideas for my other stories. I ship Sabriel and Destiel but I'll write most pairings and am best with fluff or hurt/comfort.

Dean sighed scrubbing a tired hand over his face as he wandered into the old farm house that he and Sam were working on remodeling. Ever since Bobby's place went up in flames they had been looking for a new place to make HQ. It wasn't the same without Bobby but Dean figured Sam had always been more of a lore guy and had always wanted a more permanent residence so why not let his nerd brother follow in their foster father's footsteps. It'd keep Sam close while letting him finally have a bit of that domestic life he always wanted.

Stumbling into the kitchen Dean pulled open the fridge and pouted seeing there was nothing to eat. They were living on a farm and there was nothing to eat. Dang. The nearest grocery store was a good twenty minutes away and Dean was exhausted from dragging pieces of metal and wood from the shed to the actual house all day. He was about to just grab his keys and go, his stomach refused to be ignored, but Castiel walked in and smiled seeing him.

"Dean. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to somewhere I found nearby. I have acquired a basket of food and a blanket which I've been told is customary for if we are to have dinner outside." He said lifting the picnic basket up like it was a great accomplishment of some sort. Dean grinned at the effort Cas was making in loosing his grace and the fact Cas had the only food available suddenly made being with the angel even more appealing.

"Sure Cas, lead the way." He agreed walking over to see whatever had his little geek angel all excited to the point that had to have a picnic to see it. Cas lead him outside and down a winding path into a nearby forest. They stayed in comfortable silence as they walked the ease of it calming Dean from any stress he had been feeling due to the work on the building. Finally they ended up walking through a break in the trees to the top of a hill that looked over the property they had bought. With the sun setting it made for a beautiful place to have a picnic and if Dean looked closely he could just barely make out his brother's form below sitting outside talking to someone Dean didn't recognize.

"Gabriel. He had to get a new vessel after the incident with Lucifer but he's back now. He is offering to bring copies of all of Bobby's old lore to your new home for Sam along with some of his own libraries if your brother will let him 'hang out' with us." Castiel said easily as he sat out the blanket and sat down on the ground. Dean sat next to him rolling his eyes.

"Sam is gonna play hard to get but he'll agree in a heartbeat if he thinks Gabriel will leave. The dude has been pining after that ass since mystery spot. I have no idea why though. Still as long as Gabriel takes care of Sam and doesn't cause problems what do I care?" Dean huffed and graciously accepted the sandwich Castiel offered him along with a beer.

"Gabriel and Sam share a bond much like ours, only... More sexually involved. Gabriel has decided he wants Sam as a mate. He will let no harm come to your brother. That will not stop him from being a general annoyance however." Castiel said watching as Sam and Gabriel headed into the house and Dean wrinkled up his nose.

"Dude, gross, don't talk about that. I can accept them in a relationship but I don't need to hear anything about Sam and sex in the same sentence, in any context. But good for them. This sandwich is good, did you make it?" He finally asked after taking a bite. Castiel started to nibble on his own and nodded.

"Yes. Sam showed me how to make it before and I enjoy the taste of peanut butter and honey greatly. Gabriel suggested I add more sweetness but I have found that I prefer nuttier and smoother tastes to the sweet ones like he enjoys." He admitted smiling again and Dean had to look away since it did funny things to his stomach.

"Uh, Cas, what are you planning to do now? Since your human and all now. I mean, I understand if you want to leave and experience stuff for yourself. Sam and I don't offer a great view of the world." Dean said though he didn't like the idea of Cas out there... Alone... With him to protect him if something happened. The angel was too innocent for the world Dean knew was out there.

"I'm not leaving Dean, you don't have to worry. Nothing out there interests me very much unless you and Sam were to decide to show me. Sam has become like family to me... More so then my brothers have ever been." Castiel said staring at Dean ugh that searching look he often got. Dean nearly got lost in that gaze with those blue eyes seeming to be looking straight at his soul.

"How are you doing that? I haven't said anything. You're just picking the thoughts from my head. Can you still hear my thoughts or something?" He said blushing as he purposely started looking into the basket Cas brought to see what else was in there.

"No, but I know you better then anyone and your thoughts are obvious on your face. Dean... We don't have to keep hiding this. Sam won't be upset. I don't understand why you get so embarrassed." Castiel said tilting his head as he took Dean's hand in his and Dean sighed.

"I... I don't know. It's still new to me and it's hard to change things like that. I always... I always felt I had to hide my feelings because my dad would see it as weakness and I had no idea how he'd react to knowing I... Well that I swung both ways. Maybe he would have accepted it, maybe he would have disowned me for it. I have no idea. I didn't want yo chance it. Plus Sam will probably laugh his ass off about how I'm not getting any. Not that I mind. Just this is enough Cas. But it's just so different then what I'm used to and I'm afraid of his reaction." Dean finally admitted and Castiel just nodded indulgently.

He knew that Dean accepted his preferences when it came to abstaining from sex. He just didn't find the idea appealing and while he loved Dean he had no need of sex. He had offered to let Dean continue being with women or whatever he needed to feel comfortable but Dean insisted that he didn't want sex with other people while they were in a relationship and that he was fine without it. Cas felt a little guilt about his preferences causing Dean discomfort but his hunter continually insisted he was perfectly fine with their set up.

"Cas, honestly it's fine. You already told me you'd be fine with me seeing someone if I needed it. But I don't. You being asexual doesn't bother me. I made my choice and it's you." Dean said and Castiel smiled at him.

"Now who is reading minds Dean? We should head back soon. Gabriel owes me a favor so I think I'll have him summon us some cherry pie. I really liked that one." Castiel said and Dean grinned back helping him clean up before taking his hand back in his own. He decided Cas was right, they couldn't hide it forever and if Sam was going to be with Gabriel he couldn't say anything about Dean being with Cas. All his worries were for naught anyway. When they walked in holding hands Sam just smirked and held out his hand for Gabriel to slap a twenty dollar bill into.


End file.
